


Marry Me?

by summer_of_1985



Series: One Summer Can Change Everything [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hopper is a supportive father, I hope this happens in the show, Like El would ever turn Mike down, Marriage Proposal, pleaseeee, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Now that college is over, they head back to Hawkins for a better summer than the one they had in 1985 - and Mike asks her a very important question that would change their relationship. Forever.





	Marry Me?

Mike had his full license and was able to drive himself and the love of his life (and his girlfriend since he was 14 years old, they may have had a little blip in the summer of 1985, but he wasn't going to fully let her go after that).

He had one hand on the steering wheel, whilst the other hand was softly and warmly intertwined with El's. He took his eyes away from the road for a split second to look at the girl in the passenger seat, then back to the road and he smiled happily - still surprised that a girl as amazing as El has stayed by his side for so long.

Unknown to them, as they arrived in Hawkins, is that their hometown is experiencing a storm - much like the storm that was happening the night they met.

The ring in his pocket was currently burning a hole in his pocket, which is when he sees Mirkwood. 

He pulls the car over and looks at his girlfriend. "Wanna go for a little walk?" He asks, and she smiles at him - nodding. 

* * *

The took a short wander, looking at the trees, with an umbrella covering them. Mike couldn't really remember the exact spot where he first met the love of his life - but he knew for sure that it was Mirkwood.

He stopped for a second (thankful that he asked for Hopper's permission the last time they came to Hawkins). 

* * *

_Mike woke up first, curled up into El's side, as the sun shined in through her bedroom window. Hopper had come back from Russia the Christmas of 1986, he'd gone on the date that he'd promised Joyce earlier on - and the pair bought the house that they are currently staying in, and the Byers officially moved back to Hawkins._

_The young man climbed out of the soft bed, watching as El whined and rolled over - as she continued to snore softly. Every time she let out a quiet snore, Mike swears he falls more in love with her each time._

_He tucked the blankets around her, making sure that she is warm, and made sure that her toes were covered and warm. She always complained about how her toes were always cold._

_When he made his way down to the kitchen, he saw Hopper sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning, Wheeler," the ageing man said, nodding to his daughter's boyfriend._

_"Morning," Mike smiles and decides that asking Hopper for his permission to ask El an important question. "Hopper, sir, can I ask you something?" Mike asked as Joyce walks in, in her pyjamas._

_Joyce smiles, pressing a kiss to Hopper's cheek, and ran a motherly hand through Mike's hair. "Have either of you two had breakfast?" She asks, walking and grabbing the Eggos from the freezer and the bread._

_"Wheeler's got something to ask me," Hopper leaned back in his chair. He originally called Mike 'Wheeler' out of annoyance, but now it's just a habit to call him that._

_Joyce turned around and looked at Mike, who was now looking paler than usual and fidgety. "Mike, honey, what's going on?" She asked, sitting in a chair next to Mike, looking at the young man who she has watched grow up before her own eyes._

_"Erm... Can I get your permission..." Mike couldn't even finish what he wanted to say, because Hopper cut him off._

_"I've always known that this was coming, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it," Hopper says, even though he knows he did break the pair up for a short while - but nothing could keep the pair apart (they were like a PB&J sandwich). "It doesn't matter what I say, it matters what she says, but yeah. You've got my permission to ask El to marry you," _

* * *

After Mike had stopped walking, El took a couple of steps, and when she realised that Mike wasn't walking with her, she turned around and looked at him.

"Mike?" She asked, wondering what she is doing.

"El, you know that I love you, that there is no one else for me in the world," Mike starts off, and with the number of soap operas that El watches, she never picked up that Mike was popping the question. "You are my favourite person in the world, and I honestly don't know what I would do with you," 

Her head tilted to the side with a sweet smile on her face, she was used to Mike telling her sweet things.

Then Mike got down on one knee, balancing so that his knee doesn't go into the mud, El held the umbrella in one hand and reached out to help him stay right with the other.

"El, you are the love of my life, and I can't possibly imagine my life without you. El Hopper, will you marry me?" He asks, looking up at her, the rain was getting in his eyes, but it didn't matter because the smile on El's face has widened - brightened so much and her smile could break through the clouds that it could rival the sun.

"Yes," she simply states, and Mike's face brightened as he smiled up at his now fiancé.

Mike got up and reached into his pocket to get the ring box out, El was quick to jump on the bandwagon of accepting Mike's proposal, that he didn't have enough time to get the ring box out. 

* * *

Mike had put the ring on El's finger, and they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple. 

"We're getting married!" El exclaimed, jumping and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike also had a wide grin on his face, lifting her off the ground and spinning around.

"We're getting married!" Mike put her back to the round, and then another kiss was planted on her lips - the umbrella almost slipped from her fingers and they were getting rained on as they kissed. 

* * *

Mike and El arrive at the home where El spent the remained of her teenagehood, there were extremely happy memories in this house - they had very happy smiles on there faces.

The rest of the Party™ were stood on the porch, smiling at the final too that took their time to arrive. Hopper and Joyce were also stood on the porch, as well as Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, Robin, Holly and Karen.

All El did was raise her left hand, with a massive grin on her face and the people stood on the porch (who was their family, some blood related, but the majority aren't) cheered happily.


End file.
